This invention relates to novel D-homo-20-ketopregnanes having CNS-depressant activity.
It is known that several steroid compounds, especially those of the pregnane series, have a central nervous system depressant, anesthetic-narcotic activity and exert an influence on the membrane permeability [J. A. Sutton, Postgrad. Med. J., 48 Suppl. 2 (1972)].